Halloween Ball To Game High
Is the fourth Fanfiction by Solonor1987 Characters Warius Bros Shevion Alomar Bent Tortoise Monia Treasure Cassia Redfield Jamie Heller Allan Mercer Terezi Mercer Ruby Cooper Maddie Schimdt Shinna Alomar Shevia Alomar Jonas Stone Dirk Redfield Rufio Nivans Marceline Nivans Calliope Nivans Waluigen Candy Shokora Story Principal Super Mario take the micro and said "Hi, to all of our students here in Game high, tonight will be a wordeful night because is our Halloween ball to the gym". Every Student smile to this news, but the principal replied again " I know you all exiting, this will be the best night like all years before, have fun". Cassia: Wow i can't believe this is make my day. Rufio : Yeah i know you will dance with me right. Cassia: Yes of course. Jamie see this and was a little bit jealous, because he also love Cassia, and wanted to tell her but Rufio was faster then him. Jamie: Ah man i wanted to ask her that. Cassia: what do you said. Jamie : Hum nothing nothing. Allan: Yeah i think you will never hve a chance with her anyway man, she's not for you. Terezi: Halloween ball is the best event ever happen here. Warius : I know, i think is should disguise in bowser. Candy: Really i wanted to disguise in piece of cake. Warius : It seem really good. Monia: Yeah only if you like that kind of costume. in the hallway Calliope Marcy Ruby Maddie Dirk Shinna Jonas Shevion and Shevia discussing of their plan. Marcy: Halloween ball, i can't believe is today i waiting for this every day. Calliope: I know we all are exited it will be fun. Shevion: Excuse me , but what is the Halloween ball. Shevia: The halloween ball, is a fun night dance with all of us disguised in costume we choose, and dance during the night it happen every year. Shinna : Don't forget to mentioned, they served refreshment and candy in this event, like water juice and other and every candy you like. Jonas: oh boy it will be fun,but i have to choose a costume what about a zombie costume. Dirk: You want someone to be scare and shoot you, come on man i am sure you can choose anything else. Jonas: Yeah i forgot sorry. Ruby: I don't know about that i disguise myself has a thief every year. Waluigen : Well that's the only costume who go so well to you. Maddie: What do you said that. The others see Waluigen and Bent join them. Bent: because that what she choose in every way. Ruby: so true i have no other costume then thief. Maddie : okay we see that. The night finally come. Cassia: Oh that's so fun. Rufio: yeah and your costume of spider witch is cute too. Cassia: Thanks Jamie: so what do you think of my costume guys. Terezi: Seriously the look Titus from final fantasy, you're not chossing better then that. allan: Terezi, excuse my sister sometime her antagonist way is playing with her. Jamie: I see it. Warius: I can't believe you make me do this, this costume frog is horrible. Waluigen: That's you who choose to go in that costume not me. Candy: you're cute i think i want to kiss you. Monia: Not before i do that. Warius : what you two are talking about. Monia: Heu nothing really. Candy: Yeah were just joking. Warius: okay be strange if you want. They leave for dancing and the others are still talking. Calliope: Do you see, its so beautiful in there. Marcy: I know right, it so much fun. Dirk: True is fun. Calliope: But do you think the other have fun. Marcy: I think so. Ruby: Because i think they are. Maddie: Yeah but i don't see the other students all of the other game students are there but some no. Ruby: Some of them didn't come because they are sick or have something else to do. Jonas: Is true because they prefer to be trick or treat with their brother or sister or cousin. Shevion: So true i should go out but i prefer stay here. Shinna: We all know why. Shevia: That is the best night like other year. They all dance until the party is over. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction